A day to the theme Park
by C43521
Summary: Kurt And Blaine take a trip to a theme park. Cute fluff in this one shot


**A/N: Kurt and Blaine are going to a Theme Park! Oneshot! I'm always looking for ideas for fics, please P! Me or tweet me { GleekyKlaine} with any ideas air prompts And I will write it! ;D _This fic is dedicated to Sami who gave me the idea 3_**

The hand that had hold of Kurt's gripped right, he turned around to face Blaine, who was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"You look like a ten year old that has found a huge bag of candy" Kurt chuckled at his loving boyfriend. Blaine moved closer to Kurt, wrapping his arm around the others waist,

"Except" he whispered, "I'm much more handsome." Blaine placed a small peck on Kurt's cheek before turning back to the view in front of them, Kurt kept staring at Blaine, I'm not getting out of this, am I? He thought to himself, Blaine looked back at him, the smile on his face still shining.

"Where to first?" Blaine asked, with a small chirp in his voice, Kurt laughed to himself before judging all his choices. "I... That one!" Kurt said, pointing to a ride in the distance.

"Really Kurt?" Blaine laughed, "The Carousel?" Kurt's cheeks turned a soft red in embarrassment, "You know I don't like nights Blaine, and coming here wa-" he came to a stop when he saw Blaine laughing even more. "What?" He snapped, Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his own, facing his lover towards him, "Your babbling Kurt, of course we can go on anything you want Kurt, I was just messing with you." He smiled, placing a small kiss on Kurt's lips, "you're far to cute when you're trying to explain things" Kurt's cheeks flushed red once again, smiling down to the ground.

Blaine let go of one of his hands and pulled him in the direction of the ride, Kurt smiling at Kurt trying to keep up with him. They got to the carousel when Blaine turned to him, "now what part would you like to go on?" He asked, Kurt smiled, grabbing his boyfriend once again and pulling them on the bright cart, "Here will do" he whispered, patting the seat next to him. As Blaine sat on his seat, Kurt placed his hands on his knee, smiling up to him.

As the ride set off, Blaine placed his arm around Kurt, pulling him to rest on him whilst he holds him. "I love you Kurt" he whispered. Kurt looked up at him through his long eyelashes and smiled, before Blaine lent down to place a kiss on his lips, Kurt sat up straight and embraced the kiss, he slowly let Blaine access to his mouth but was interrupted by the bell to signal that the ride was ending. Kurt pulled back and smiled at him, "I love you too."

When they finally got off, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Where to now, m'love?"

"er.. h-how about that one?" He said, pointing at a fairly large ride. Blaine looked at where the finger was pointed and turned back to Kurt with his mouth open in shock. Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sure.. I mean, if you don't want to-" Blaine started

"No, I.. We went on something I want to, so we can go on something you want too" he said, shaking his head. Blaine looked back and smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand before walking to the ride together.

The queue time was rather short, but to Kurt it was far to quick. He stood holding on to Blaine like his life depended on it. Blaine placed a kiss on his cheek,

"Come on baby, you can do this" he whispered in his ear. Kurt turned to stare at him,

"B.. But it looks to high" he whispered, Blaine turned back to him smiling,

"We're in the queue now, no turning back" he smirked. Kurt turned back to the entrance,

"You do know I can just walk b-" Blaine had interrupted

"Nope, no turning back" he smiled. Kurt sighed turning back around to face forward

"Fine, but if I get killed because there's an accident Anderson, you're going to be the one to blame" he told him. Blaine laughed at him,

"I'll be right by your side, Kurt. Nothing's going to happen" he whispered. Kurt turned to smile at him,

"Hey you two up the front" a voice infront of them said, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him past the groups of people to the front of the ride.

"B..Blaine, I don't think, not right at the front"

Blaine smiled, pulling his boyfriend into the seat next to him, "Come on Kurt, it's going to be fine!" Before Kurt could protest, the bar came down to lock them in place. Kurt gripped hard on to the bar, nope, it wouldn't shift. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's leg, _rather close to his privates_, but Kurt couldn't concentrate on that now, Kurt was far to frightened about what is going to happen now. Blaine slowly rubbed Kurt's leg,

"Kurt it will be okay I promise" he reassured him. Kurt kept grip on the bar. There was a beep behind them before the ride started forward, Kurt leaned back on the seat behind him, grabbing e bar and closed his eyes as they steeped up the ride, Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's leg as he did at the start,

"You know.." He whispered mischievously, "We could have some fun"

Kurt snapped his eyes wide at him, "Blaine don't be fucking silly" he shouted, "I think my heart is going to jump out of my chest" Kurt swatted the hand off his leg before he clenched his eyes back shut. They had got to the near top of the ride, Kurt thought he was going to have some sort of panic attack. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a muffled scream. Blaine held on to his hand.

"Open your eyes sweetheart, it's finished" he lied. Kurt opened his eyes in shock, _well that was fast wasn't it?_ but was greeted by a long steep of the ride going down, fast. He opened his mouth again and let out a rather loud scream, his heart was pounding faster than ever, his head was spinning, he felt like he was plunged to the ground as his vision went blank, _everything went blank._

"Kurt?" Blaine screamed, "Kurt! Open your eyes Kurt!" Kurt finally came around, he saw many different faces around him that he didn't recognise, he was still on the seat of the ride so he mustn't of been out for long. "Blaine?" He mumbled. A hand was placed on his shoulder, "oh baby I'm so sorry" he cried out. Kurt turned to him, "Fuck you Anderson" he said, before standing up and exit the vehicle. A man next to him offered to take him to a first aid room to get him checked out, but he refused, his wanted to just get away from all these faces staring at him. He walked out and sat on a bench, it wasn't long before Blaine came to sit next to him.

"Kurt" he whispered, "I'm so sorry, I just, I didn't mean to Kurt, I didn't know that was going to happen!" Kurt turned to see a tear rolling down his boyfriends cheek. He brought up his hand to wipe it away, "it's okay beautiful" he whispered, "I knew you didn't mean it" Kurt turned to hold on to Blaine's cheek. Blaine let out a small cough as he smiled even thin his eyes were full of tears. Kurt pressed a kiss on to Blaine's mouth. "I promise I'm ok" he whispered after pulling away. Blaine looked at him.

"Are you sure Kurt? We should get you checked out by somebod-"

"Positive, all I need right now is some Ice cream" he chuckled. Blaine nodded before running off leaving Kurt sitting on the bench.

Kurt could see Blaine walking back with two ice-cream's in his hands, passing one to him and licking the other himself. Kurt started licking the top of his ice cream until he nearly spat it out after what Blaine said.

"You look so sexy licking that"

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, he had ice cream around his mouth, _his so messy with his food,_ Kurt brought his head closer to him, almost touching lips, he let out his tongue to lick the ice cream off the edges of Blaines mouth. Blaine moaned at the contact and Kurt placed a kiss on his lips.

"Wow Kurt, you're a tease aren't you." He chuckled. Kurt turned to wink at him before eating his own ice cream.

They had managed to get on with the rest of the day, Kurt hadn't gone on any major rides, although he felt bad for not letting Blaine enjoy his day, although blaine reassured him that his day would be perfect as long as they were together.


End file.
